


Blackmail

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mini Fic, One Shot, short fic, sick, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is sick and she refuses to go to the doctor. Barry is going to try to convince her to go, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.

“Achoo!” heard Barry before he could even open the door to the house.  Joe had warned him that Iris had gotten sick and was refusing to go see a doctor, so he had come to visit her after being freed from work. He had done a quick turn and grabbed something from his apartment before going though.  
  
He opened the door carefully and from the doorway he could already see Iris head in the couch. After he got closer, she saw her covered in blankets and he could see her red cheeks and blood shot eyes. She was definitely with something.  
  
“Hey, Bear” she said with not that much energy in her voice, which sounded tired.   
  
He smiled to give her some energy of his own.  
  
“Hey, Iris, heard you weren’t exactly ok from Joe.”  
  
She looked at him suspiciously and especially to the package he had entered in with.  
  
“You are here to convince me to go to the doctor, aren’t you?” He smiled apologetically, this scenario had been done so many times that it would be impossible for her not to know. She hated going to the doctor. He just nodded in answer.  
  
“What’s in the package?” she continued.  
  
“Blackmail”   
  
She looked at him curiously and her eyes got thinner, so he just walk closer to her and opened it. She came face to face with the cutest teddy bear she had seen in a while, it looked a little worn-out for some reason, but it certainly didn’t make it look bad.  
  
“You only get it if you say yes”   
  
She just looked at him madder than before, he knew she loved any type of cuddly toy.  
  
“What if I say no?”  
  
“It says: “I love you, I like you, can I be your friend?” when you press it”  
  
“I have lots of bears that say that”  
  
“He is very soft too”  
  
“Nothing new”  
  
“I got it for you”  
  
“You have given me a lot of those, bear”  
  
“Yeah, but this one it’s actually mine, my mother gave it to me” He had definitely got her in there, her eyes had gotten truly big.  
  
“How exactly did I never knew about it?”  
  
“When the house was emptied it got dragged with all the things, I recovered it later” He smiled not giving it much importance.  
  
“And you are giving him up?” She asked.  
  
“I don’t exactly do teddy bears and I know you will appreciate it a lot more than I do. Also, I know it’s in good hands” He smiled.   
  
She just sighed and raised her hands in his directions.  
  
“Alright, give me the bear, I will go to the doctor on the afternoon”  
  
He looked at her playfully.  
  
“Truly?”  
  
“Truly” she said “Now give it or I will take by force” 


End file.
